Serenity
by bleedblck
Summary: Based on the film Straightheads. Mulder and Scully are attacked just as they give in to their desires. How will they cope with the fallout? Mature themes
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on the film Straightheads, starring Gillian Anderson (so not even using that much of my own imagination here lol). It starts off quite close to the film storyline but will move into it's own in later chapters. The X files and Straightheads are not mine, I'm just borrowing them. **

The sexual tension in the car was increasing with every mile. Mulder looked over at his partner and felt every last drop of blood he had left head south. Dana Scully was wearing a barely there chiffon dress that was leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Mulder couldn't believe it when she opened the door earlier, the rusty colours bringing out the red in her hair and complementing her tanned skin. The dress was so unlike her normal attire and yet suited her so perfectly. Her eyes gleaming with a devilish fire as she stepped out into the warm night air and into the waiting car.

They were going to a housewarming party of a friend of Skinners' that had taken a shine to them at the previous year's FBI Christmas party. As they followed the small pit fires leading a path to the 'house' they realized it was a slight understatement of the mansion in front of them. Mulder dropped his keys into the awaiting hand of the valet and followed Scully in, her predatory look doing nothing for his self control.

Looking out into the dark forest behind the house, Mulder heard soft footsteps approaching him.

'It's so quiet out here' he said, knowing whom had followed him out.

He watched as, instead of stopping next to him as expected, Scully simply smiled enticingly as she walked past him disappearing into the black envelope of the shadows. Mulder followed her, she had been acting like this all evening, their usual innuendo had taken a different weight and she seemed lustful… hungry. As he walked into a small clearing she turned and walked him back towards a big tree trunk. As he felt his back hit and his arousal surge her lips gently but insistently covered his own. The kiss quickly escalated and he felt his hands move slowly down her sides to her thighs then up under the thin material of her dress. She was panting the silence of the night punctured by her breath and occasional quiet groan. Her hands were suddenly at his zipper, pulling it down and taking his hot hard into her small cold hands. He moaned into their kiss at the sudden friction and slipped his hands under her panties to tug them down her legs.

She pushed him gently to the floor so he was sitting on the ground, back to the tree and she moved to straddle him. Their moans in unison as he slid into her warmth, such a contrast from the cool air. His hands on her hips helped set up a shaky, uncoordinated rhythm. Scully whimpered quietly, shaking from the sheer pleasure coursing through her at his movements. She had been wanting this, needing this for so long and after the steady build up this evening the release was almost too much.

His hands drew random patterns on her back as she lay against his chest. 'We have to be at work in a few hours' she said softly, not wanting to move but knowing they couldn't sleep in their current position or location.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't realise quite how short the first chapter was but here is the next part to make up for it :)**

Driving back through the woodland they sat in comfortable silence, thinking about the change in their relationship. Mulder looked up as Scully broke the silence.

'What's this?' she asked as she slowed right down, following an old Jeep crawling along the road.

'Floor it, you've got the power' Mulder said, boyish excitement on his face at the thought of putting the expensive Lexus they had rented to the test. Laughing at his enthusiasm Scully put her foot down and sped by the Jeep, quickly leaving it behind in the dust.

Scully looked over at Mulder, still feeling the drowsy effects of their activities.

'I told you we'd have fun' she said, smiling at him.

'I think that was the best night of my entire life.' Mulder replied almost reverently, looking back into her glowing eyes. Suddenly the car jerked as something big and heavy hit the windscreen. Scully screamed and swerved, bringing the car to a stop. She looked around, breathing hard, panic coursing through her veins – what had she hit?!

Mulder opened the door and walked to the back of the car, looking down at the deer. He winced as it tried to move and shouted back to Scully to reassure her she hadn't hit a person. She slowly got out of the driver's side and walked over to him. Wordlessly she turned back to the car and opened the boot, retrieving a tire iron and handing it to Mulder.

'We can't leave it like this' she said sadly.

Mulder gripped the tire iron and swallowed. 'Go back to the car' he said hoarsely, not wanting her to see this. She slowly, soberly walked back to the car, closing the door and resting her head against the seat.

Bright lights shone through the rear-view mirror and she looked out of the window, shocked. The Jeep they had passed earlier was arriving at the scene.

'Mulder get back in the car' she shouted thought the window.

'It's fine Scully, we need help' came his reply.

'Mulder get in the car.' She shouted back, more insistently.

Something felt wrong, very wrong. She rolled up the window, watching through the mirror at her partner disappearing into the strong headlights of the Jeep. Suddenly a shadow came back towards the car, three more following it. She turned in her seat and screamed out in horror as she saw the three figures kicking and hitting the first, now lying on the floor.

'NOOO! Leave him!' she screamed, trying to open the door, hitting the locking system by mistake. She panicked, desperately pulling at the door release, screaming in protest at the violence behind her car and in terror as she realized neither of them were armed. 'What do you want?!' she shouted at the three men now advancing on the car. One jumped onto the bonnet and she froze as she saw he had the tire iron Mulder had been about to use on the deer. She cried out as he smashed it down onto the windscreen and tried to scramble into the back seat. The side window smashed and she felt two arms grab her shoulders as they opened the car door. The other side door opened and the third man restrained her kicking feet.

Her voice caught in her throat as she felt to cold metal of a gun barrel being pushed into her mouth. She could feel her heartbeat racing in her ears and froze in absolute terror.

'Now then, that's better' said one of the men in a patronizing tone. 'Are you going to behave?' she nodded carefully, trying to think of a way out. She yelled involuntarily as the man holding her ankles pulled and she hit the forest floor with a thud. He started to move, dragging her along, her attempts to grip the door, tire, anything, futile and useless.

Her shoulders were pulled up abruptly and she was flung face down onto the car bonnet, one man holding each of her arms and the third pushing her hips against the hard hot metal with his own.

'No, No please, please!' She cried out in terror, feeling his arousal through his jeans and her flimsy dress. Tears rolled down her face as her protests went ignored and she heard the men talking about their plans for her. Her dress was pulled up over her head and her arms pulled roughly out to the sides in an attempt to stop her from writhing around on the hood, kicking and pulling as much as she could to get free. Pain pushed its way into her mind and stole her breath. It was so consuming she could not move, not struggle, not think. She heard her screams of agony, tinny in her ears as her mind struggled to focus on anything but the burning, tearing pain that wracked her body.

The man pulled away from her, groaning and laughing with the other men. They released her arms and she slid down the car, crying out as she hit the ground, the shock pulsing through her body bringing fresh waves of pain. Her arms felt dislocated and it hurt to move, to breathe. She lay on the floor, listening as the men finally walked back to their own car and drove away.

* * *

Mulder woke to a searing pain across his chest and shoulder and a quiet but insistent beeping sound. Opening his eyes he looked around while trying not to exacerbate the pain. He was lying on the ground, his eyes fell on the deer still lying in the road and he jerked upwards as he remembered the previous night. Looking down he saw his shirt and hands were covered in blood. He could see angry bruises already forming on his chest through the rips in his shirt. He flexed his muscles, wincing in protest at the renewed pain but concluding that nothing felt broken or too immobile.

He looked up, Scully! What had happened to her while he was unconscious? He had heard her muffled screams through the car as the men had left him but his memory was fuzzy after that. He prayed she hadn't got out of the car. His stomach dropped at the sight of the car, the doors open and windows smashed. He pulled himself to his feet, coughing at the effort and made his way slowly towards the wrecked vehicle. He fell to his knees retching as he came to the front of the car.

'Scully?' he croaked quietly, reaching out a shaking hand.

She was lying face up on the forest floor, makeup smudged and arms at an odd angle. He shook even more as his eyes travelled along her form and saw the purple finger shaped bruises circling her wrists and shoulders and the blood on her thighs.

'Sc-Scully?' he said again, his fingertips made contact with her cold, damp skin and he held his breath, praying for a response. She lay still, the slow rise and fall of her chest the only indication she had survived the night.


End file.
